Mon Porte-Bonheur
by AspenMarie
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are the heroes of Paris, adored by everyone they protect. Their lives are not as picture perfect as they seem, however, and they start to wonder; What do heroes do when it's their turn to be saved? Follow the adventures of our favorite love square through the ups and downs of living a double life. Starts after season 1 of the show. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for clicking on my writing! This is my first fanfiction but I have a lot of experience with writing so I am excited to expand to fanfiction. I** _ **do**_ **have a plan for this story and I can't wait to see it roll out. I also want to say that I will be trying to put as much French culture into this as I can (seeing as it takes place in France) but I live in the USA so there may be inaccuracies. Hopefully we can all learn something and enjoy the story while we do! - AspenMarie, January 11th, 2018.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Marinette pushed away from her desk with a sigh. She had been sketching since she got home from school, which had been approximately two and a half hours before. She had finished quite a few ideas, but that was no surprise. She always worked best when it rained, and it had been raining since that morning when she left for school.

Marinette stood up and walked over to her window trimmed in lace curtains, staring out onto the shining Parisian street below. A blush tinted her cheeks as her thoughts started to wander. The rain also made her think of the first day she had met Adrien. The streets had been lush and warm with the rain and his eyes had reflected the damp grass around the school. She remembered the way his hair swept to the side and how his eyes had lit up when he laughed.

When he had given her his umbrella that day, he had stolen her heart in exchange.

Tiki yawned and landed on Marinette's shoulder, considering her as she stared out onto the glistening paved street in front of the bakery. People rushed by, holding black umbrellas to keep dry as they went about their daily tasks. Marinette glanced over at Adrien's matching one, propped up next to her bed. Tiki grinned up at Marinette, "Let me guess. You're thinking about a certain boy with "hair that shines like the sun" and "green eyes of luck"?"

Marinette rolled her eyes but her blush deepened at the reminder of the poem she had mailed Adrien on Valentines Day almost a year ago. Alya still gave her grief over forgetting to sign it. Before she could respond to Tiki however, Marinette's phone buzzed and a picture of Alya filled the screen. She quickly picked it up, glad to have an excuse not to answer Tiki, and answered. "Alya?"

Alya's excited voice responded, "Girl, my dad is taking me to the parade for Jour d'armistice at the Arc de Triomphe and I want you to come with!"

Marinette glanced at her calendar hanging on the wall. It was open to November and the picture was a fashion sketch of a woman in a long trench coat. The calendar was published by Gabriel Agreste himself, and she had received it for her birthday from Alya. The 11th of November, Jour d'armistice, was only 3 days away but she didn't have any plans. "I would love to Alya! Let me check with my parents and I'll let you know at school tomorrow."

"Okay, but don't forget to ask like you always do," Alya teased. Marinette could tell she was smiling on the other end

"Okay, okay, I'll go ask right after we're done talking." Marinette said as she sat down on her desk chair. She pushed off the ground, sending herself to the other end of her desk, the end near the wall covered in fashion sketches and pictures of Adrien. Even when she was talking with Alya she couldn't help but think about him.

"So" Alya said on the other end, "I heard there is going to be a Christmas fashion gala in early December, held at our own school!"

Marinette was surprised by that. She didn't see how the school could ever look beautiful enough to hold a fancy gala. "Really? What is it for?"

"I think Gabriel Agreste is hosting it, but that's all I've heard" Alya sighed. "Can you imagine going to a ball?"

Marinette nodded, forgetting that Alya couldn't see her. "Think of the dresses and floral arrangements." Everything would be so elegant and sophisticated. "And the music!"

Both girls sat in silence for a moment, thinking about the idea of attending a fancy event. "And think about it; If Gabriel is hosting it, what certain model son would be forced to attend as well?"

Marinette blushed just thinking about Adrien in a formal suit at a dance. She sighed into the phone and Alya chuckled. "Girl, you've gotta do something about this. You can't just keep living in a daydream."

" _He's_ a daydream, Alya." Marinette said dreamily.

"You barely know him Mari. If you're going to be obsessed you might as well change that. Get to know who he actually is!"

Marinette thought about that for a moment. She knew Adrien. They were friends. He had given her his umbrella. Sure, she didn't get to talk to him much because she was so awkward, but Alya made it sound like she had made him up.

Marinette heard a muffled voice on the other end of the call and then Alya spoke, "Anyways, I've gotta go! Nino and I are going to go get ice cream. See ya tomorrow!"

"Yeah! See ya!" Marinette smiled and then ended the call with a tap. She looked over at Tiki, who, while Marinette was distracted, had started shifting through Mari's most recent dress designs. "Hey!" She said when she spotted what the little bug was doing. "What do you think you're doing?" Marinette smiled and walked over to where Tiki was hovering, a large and guilty smile spread across her tiny face.

"I know I'm supposed to ask permission before looking at your designs but these are magnificent!" Tiki landed yet again on Marinette's shoulder as the girl picked up two of her drawings, staring at them. She had to admit they were some of her best work yet. She was getting better every day.

"Thanks, Tiki." Marinette said with a smile and slight blush. "And you don't have to ask permission- that's only my rule for other people. You know basically everything about me anyways." Marinette laughed lightly. "In fact, you're probably bored out of your mind sitting in here with nothing to do."

Tiki laughed but didn't deny the fact. Marinette put a hand to her chin, thinking. "How about we go for a walk?"

"In the rain?" Tiki asked, peering at the pouring sky out of the window.

"We'll bring an umbrella of course. But there's something about walking in the rain that really clears your head." Marinette said, walking over to her closet. She pulled out a light pink raincoat and black galoshes. Luckily her pants were several shades darker than her coat so she didn't need to worry about looking like a blob of pale pink. She knew that was a fashion mistake. She would just have to embrace the monochrome look.

She got buttoned up and then walked to the trapdoor in her floor. "You ready, Tiki?" The little bug nodded and flew into one of the spacious pockets of Marinette's coat. She carefully climbed down the ladder that lead into the kitchen, trying not to jostle Tiki too much. Her mom was in the kitchen with the fridge open. She was probably grabbing a snack for Marinette's father and herself before they got back to work in the bakery.

"I'm going for a walk to the park." Marinette told her mom with a smile as she walked to the door. Her mom smiled back and nodded before continuing to search through the fridge. They had established a long time ago that whenever Marinette took a walk it was to get a break from her homework, and her mom didn't try to stop her. Even when it was raining apparently. On her way out, Marinette grabbed a gray umbrella. She had a perfectly good black one upstairs but it had the habit of closing at random times and it was too special for her to use.

Marinette opened the door and descended the stairs onto the landing that lead into the bakery through one door and outside through the other. She took the latter and a chill swept over her, accompanied by the alluring scent of fresh rain. Marinette took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as if trying to absorb the feeling it gave her. Tiki peeked out from Marinette's pocket and watched the girl with fondness. She had grown to love her human companion over their time together.

"Are we going for a walk or just smelling the rain?" Tiki said, a teasing lilt to her voice.

Marinette opened her eyes and looked down at the little bug, a blush tinting her cheeks. "Sorry! I get caught up in the moment sometimes."

"So I've learned." Tiki said with a smile. "But there's nothing wrong with that. You just feel things deeper than most do."

Marinette made it to the park, only to find it deserted. It was no surprise to her though and she twirled around, the cold air brushing against her cheeks and turning them pink.

"Princess?" A warm and teasing voice sounded from right behind her and Marinette immediately stopped her twirl. Her eyes widened as her mind connected that voice to where she heard it before.

Chat Noir.

She spun around only to find him so close that he had to move back quickly to avoid getting poked by her umbrella. "Sorry!" She said, realizing what had almost happened.

Chat chuckled, "I already have enough Akumas trying to kill me Princess, I don't need you trying as well."

Marinette put her free hand on her hip, raising one eyebrow. "I'll have to think of another tactic. Umbrella warfare didn't seem to work."

Just then a loud crack of thunder sounded, which made Marinette look up, only to see the bottom of her umbrella. She peeked out from under it, trying not to get too wet. Only a moment after she had returned to under her umbrella, the rain was gone. Clouds parted and the sun shone down on the glistening park. Chat looked around with his eyes narrowed.

"What just happened?"

Marinette lowered her umbrella and stuck her hand out, trying to feel a drop of rain. All she felt was the sun and a cold breeze.

"I AM SOLAIRE AND RAIN WILL NEVER FALL ON PARIS AGAIN."

Marinette and Chat looked towards the other end of the park, where the loud voice came from. A woman in a white and red checkered dress with a matching mask was walking towards them. Marinette cringed- she looked like a walking table cloth.

"My eyes." Chat said in disgust, "What is she wearing?" He made a face before realizing that Marinette could be in danger. "I'll handle this Princess. You need to get somewhere safe, I don't think she'll run after a regular civilian."

Marinette didn't hesitate before following Chat's orders. She normally wouldn't do what he told her to do but she needed to leave and transform into Ladybug anyways. She ran over towards the park entrance and ducked behind a tall shrub. She opened her pocket all of the way and Tiki flew out.

"Tiki, spots on!"

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what I can improve on and what you'd like to see in future chapters. Also, please let me know what your preferred chapter length is! -AspenMarie, January 11th, 2018.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed this story! It makes me so happy that there was someone who felt it was good enough to want to keep reading. (And thanks to the reviewer who pointed out I was only spelling Tikki with one "k", I'll make sure to fix that.) -AspenMarie, January 24th, 2018**

Ladybug peeked out from behind the bush in front of her, surveying the situation. Chat Noir had drawn his staff but was not yet in a defensive position. He was talking to Solaire and she could tell by his stance that he was being his usual teasing self.

Ladybug realized now that Solaire was not a full grown woman as she had first assumed. She was tall for her age but couldn't be more than 10 or 11 years old. She was about 15 feet away from Chat, fists clenched as she listened to him. Ladybug could sympathize; Chat could sure be insufferable at times.

Releasing her yo-yo, Ladybug swung away from Chat and Solaire. She flew down several streets before emerging on the other side of the park, making sure it didn't look like she had come from the direction Marinette had left. Neither Chat or Solaire seemed to notice when she slipped through the entrance and snuck behind the statue depicting her partner and herself.

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" Ladybug heard Chat say.

"Don't try me, cat." Solaire spit his name as if saying it was an insult. Ladybug saw Chat tense the slightest bit, reminding her of a cat getting ready to pounce. She smiled. Solaire didn't know what was coming for her.

"I'll need you to hand over your Miraculous-" she girl said, taking several steps towards Chat, "-and then maybe I'll think about letting it rain again someday. On a day when it wouldn't ruin perfect plans."

"Yeah, how about no?" Chat said. In the blink of an eye he had extended his staff, launching himself into the air. Ladybug stood from her crouched position and readied her yo-yo. With the flick of her wrist, she swung it outwards and wrapped Solaire around the arms at least 5 times, surely trapping her.

Chat Noir landed next to her with a quiet thump, graceful as ever. "I saw you hiding and I decided you needed a part of the action." His eyes brimmed with a teasing smile.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and smirked. "Oh please, I was waiting for the right time to jump in."

"And I gave it to you." He said with a grin.

Ladybug shook her head and walked over to the wrapped up victim, eyes scanning for an object that could be holding the akuma. Nothing.

"Where is your akuma hiding, Solaire?" She asked firmly.

To her surprise, Solaire just smiled. It was a smug and triumphant smile, and Ladybug didn't like it one bit.

Chat Noir stepped forward to stand next to Ladybug, scanning Solaire with the same purpose as Ladybug. Usually they had time while they were fighting to figure out where the akuma was being kept but this fight had gone much more quickly than usual. In fact, as the months went by, Ladybug and Chat Noir were finding that the Akumas were becoming harder and harder to catch.

All of a sudden, Solaire turned a milky gray color and Ladybug's yoyo fell to the ground in a dejected heap. Both she and Chat Noir gaped as the form that had been Solaire shifted into a shapeless mass and began drifting away. It looked like a wisp of fog, but Ladybug heard Solaire's laugh echo around the park as it was whipped away by a chilled breeze. Ladybug glanced over at Chat Noir who was already looking at her with confusion in his green eyes.

"W-what just happened?" He asked, looking in the direction the cloud had gone, although it couldn't be seen anymore.

"I think, Chaton, that we have a villain here who will be hard to grasp." She put a hand to her chin in thought, eyes scanning the empty park. "But-"

"You have a plan?" Chat guessed, resting his arms in front of him on his staff.

"I don't suppose you know where we can find a big box?" Ladybug asked distractedly, not expecting him to answer.

"Actually," he said with a smirk, "I do."

"Gabriel Agreste's fashion warehouse? Why would there be boxes here?" Ladybug asked, staring at the large sleek building in front of them. She had always wanted to go inside and take a look at Gabriel's designs being manufactured but had never had a valid reason.

Chat shrugged. "Large imports of fabrics come in a lot and there are extra boxes that go to recycling."

Ladybug looked at her partner with a questioning glance. "How do _you_ know that?"

Chat Noir cringed, trying to think of a quick excuse. "Lucky guess? The Agreste business makes a lot of clothing so it would only make sense for them to have big boxes?"

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. Chat's explanation had sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Let's get to it, Bugaboo. We've got a rainy day to bring back."

Ladybug followed Chat around the building to an unloading doc. Large boxes were stacked near the exit, obviously waiting for recycling. They weren't quite what Ladybug had had in mind but they would work. "Nice work Chat!" She said, taking all of the smaller boxes down from the tower in order to access the largest one. It went to her chest when standing upright and was about four feet wide.

Chat grinned, obviously pleased at the praise from Ladybug. "Are you going to tell me what we're using this for?"

A beep sounded from both Chat's baton and Ladybug's yoyo, causing the pair to open the communication devices in their weapons. Their screens opened to a map of Paris, a red dot blinking up at them, not more than a mile away. Solaire had been spotted. Almost a month ago they had worked with the police force to set up an alert system. Unfortunately, it only worked if they were already transformed.

Chat and Ladybug looked at each other, determination in their eyes.

"Before we go, did you notice anything that might help us determine where her Akuma is?" Ladybug asked.

Chat thought for a moment. He liked to consider himself a very observant person, especially with his heightened senses as Chat Noir. "She said something about rain ruining "perfect plans", she was wearing what looked like a picnic tablecloth, and she was mad at the rain." He couldn't think of anything else that could be of help to them.

"It sounds like a ruined picnic to me. Maybe she had plans that got canceled and she was upset?"

Their devices suddenly started buzzing as more and more sightings flooded in. Chat noir nodded at Ladybug and patted her shoulder. "We'll figure it out when the time comes." He vaulted into the air and onto the roof of a row of shops, heading towards the report sighting area. Ladybug huffed, Chat never wanted to plan ahead and she found it infuriating. Nobody ever won by "winging it". Not in her option at least. She would have to get after him later.

Ladybug was about to take off after her impulsive partner when she remembered the box she needed. If Solaire could get away by turning into a gas and escaping then they would just have to prevent that from happening. That's where the box came into play. She hadn't gotten around to telling Chat the plan so hopefully he would catch on. She picked up the box best she could but it was large and awkward in her grasp.

"Chat Noir you're some partner." She said to nobody, annoyed. Leave it to him to call her his lady and then leave her alone to carry a huge box. It was big enough that they would need to work as a team to carry it at a fast enough pace, but he had left her alone. He wanted to get to the action too quickly.

Ladybug's head turned as a flatbed truck rounded the corner and made its way down the street. She stepped out into the road and waved her hands, signaling it too stop. Inside was a woman in her twenties with curled pink hair. Marinette had never seen her before, although it wasn't like she knew everyone in Paris. She rolled down her window, looking at Ladybug like she was crazy.

"Could you possible get me to," she looked down at her yoyo after opening it again, "the Eiffel Tower?" Ladybug asked the woman who studied her for a moment before telling her to hop in. Ladybug threw the box into the back and jumped into the passenger seat, cringing at how long she was taking. _This box better be worth the trouble,_ she thought as the woman took off.

They made it to the tower quickly as traffic was light and Ladybug found the pink haired woman had no regards to speed limits. Ladybug jumped out of the passenger side and grabbed her box from the back of the truck, thanking the woman before running towards to large grassy area where Solaire and Chat Noir were. She looked over the akumatized girl again, checking for the infected item.

Chat Noir was crouched on the ground and Solaire was pointing at him with her right index finger. "If you want the rain back so much, I'll give it to you!" A fog formed above Chat's head, taking the shape of a dark cloud. Raindrops start to drip down onto him and he shielded his face with a clawed hand. When the first drop touched his skin, he hissed and pounced away from the offensive cloud. The act was in vain however, as the cloud only followed him as he went. Solaire laughed in a way that would have been sweet if it didn't have an evil air. "Poor chaton, I forgot felines don't like water." The girl's fingers brushed against her checkered skirt, drawing Ladybug's attention to it. It looked exactly like a tablecloth and suddenly she realized that it _was_ a picnic cloth _,_ it wasn't a skirt at all. And not only that but it had small dark purple lines running through it, making it look more plaid than checkered. The akuma was in her skirt!

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug, whispered, not wanting to be heard by Solaire. A black and red spotted roll of tape appeared in her hands and she knew exactly what to do with it. She looked down at the box by her feet and the red and black highlighting it only confirmed her idea. They would need the box to be airproof if Solaire wasn't going to be able to escape. She quickly taped up the cracks in the box, as well as the corners. It was ready.

Ladybug stepped forward, determined. "Only I'm allowed to call him Chaton." She threw the end of her yoyo and wrapped Solaire around the waist. Just as she started pulling back on the string, she threw the box at Chat, trying to communicate with her gaze what she needed him to do. The box landed a few feet from where he had ran to grab it, and he looked embarrassed. Ladybug yanked the yoyo string back and Solaire came spinning towards her, shouting. Ladybug grabbed her shoulders once she had reached her and she pushed her to the ground, falling just to the side of her.

"Chat, now!" She called out and almost immediately the box was thrust over them. Once Solaire realized what had just happened, she kicked the top of the box with a yell but it didn't budge. Chat must have decided to sit on top of it.

Solaire began to turn into the strange grayish color but Ladybug smirked. The point of the box was to keep her from leaving, even in her gaseous form. In the cramped space, Ladybug felt the wet coolness of Solaire's fog push up against her skin and she shivered. For someone whose name meant Sun she sure was cold. Her body reformed as quickly as it had turned, Solaire's annoyed face forming in color again. Before she could try anything else, Ladybug grabbed the girl's skirt and ripped it up the side. A black mist leaked from the rip and a dark purple butterfly flitted out and into the cramped space she and Solaire were occupying. Ladybug opened her yoyo and scooped up the akuma, closing it inside. She knocked on the top of the box, "Chat, we're done!"

Light flooded in when Chat removed the box and Ladybug squinted up at him. "Finally, Bug-a-boo. I was starting to wonder what was going on in there."

Ladybug rolled her eyes and released the akuma into the air. "Bye bye little butterfly." She said, watching the pretty bug fly away. The rain cloud above Chat had disappeared, probably when Solaire had lost her concentration on him.

Chat Noir looked down at Solaire and saw her ripped skirt, "What _were_ you doing in there?"

Ladybug punched him in the arm, "What the heck, Chat? The akuma was in her skirt. It's a picnic cloth." She walked over to the roll of tape she had left on the ground and threw it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything was restored to its normal state and Ladybug turned to her partner for their routine fist bump. Just as Chat extended his fist however, the sky seemed to explode back into its thundering and rainy state, drenching the pair and the young girl who was now standing in front of them, confused. "Aww I was just starting to dry off." Chat complained, trying to hide his face under his arms.

Ladybug chuckled, rubbing his wet hair in a teasing way. "Go home and dry off, Chaton, I'll make sure she," Ladybug gestured to the former-Solaire in front of them, "gets home safely."

 **A/N: I hope you liked chapter 2! I do not have a regular release date for chapters because my schedule is a little bit unpredictable, but I will try my best to get them out in a decent amount of time for you guys! À bientôt!**


End file.
